1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a double duty shade system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a double duty shade system providing a two-part, sun-blocking assembly specially designed for use on car door windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While spiriting down the highway, many drivers seek to bask in the warm summer air by driving with their door and sunroof windows open. Aided by the motion of the car, breezes sweeping through open car windows provide a refreshing mixture of balmy and cool air that invigorates the face and body in a manner that the auto's air conditioning system cannot. Further, this more natural means of staying cool while in the car helps to preserve gas mileage, as running the AC can strain an auto's resources. While open-window driving can foster senses of freedom, spirit, and comfort, this practice can also invite irritation. Specifically, the arms and face are perhaps the most susceptible areas of the body in regards to sunburns and skin cancer. In fact, many experience severe sunburns and uneven tan lines simply from the sunshine that penetrates through the window of their vehicles. Directly exposed to the sun when driving, most people do not realize the vital importance of adequate sun protection for these parts of the body.